Naruto In StarWars!
by BunnyLoverLaur1029
Summary: What happens when Naruto wakes up to find he is not in Konoha anymore but is in the galaxy far far way? What adventures will he embark when Anakin joins the SITH! And many other events happen! FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto visits the Star Wars World!

Chapter1: WHERE AM I???

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto nor Star Wars 3 but please enjoy!!!(sry 4 spelling errors)**_

"Huh what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Ah so the youngling has awoken." said a voice.

"Yah and who're you OLD MAN!" shouted Naruto.

"Old I am not OLD! and you should have respect for your elders!" said the voice.

"Yah yah but can you tell me where we are?" asked Naruto.

**Then a voice was heard:**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.  
War!---

But it was cut of by a voice.

"Yah Yah I already heard of that junk from some movie my friends showed me!" said Naruto.

Fine be that way... said the voice.

(me: anyways bak to normal ppl talking)

"You are in the council room young man" said a voice.

"Who're you?" asked Naruto.

"Me? Why I am Emperor Palpatine." said the voice.

"And you?" asked Naruto.

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi." he said.

"Well IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" shouted Naruto.

"Most powerful force has he" said ANOTHER voice.

"Who's the ugly toad?" asked Naruto.

You could hear everyone gasp.

"My name...Master Yoda." said Yoda

(me: gawd Yoda is like the bestest character eva!!!)

Then a boy who was in his mid 20's walked in

(me: can u guess who is is????)

"Young Anakin just the guy we were looking for" said Palpatine with a smirk.

"You called me master Obi-wan?" said Anakin while bowing to the council.

"Yes Anakin you see this boy he is not from around here but he contains a powerful force, train him well Anakin, we're all counting on you." said Obi-wan.

"You are both dismissed." said the council.

**Outside the Council Room:**

"So what is your name?" asked Anakin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and Im far from my home." said Naruto with a frown.

"Well my name is Anakin Skywalker tell me about yourself Naruto." said Anakin.

"Well I like Ramen...which is soup by the way! I dream of being the next Hokage, I LOVE this girl named Sakura, and I HATE this guy named Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"Interesting well my name is Anakin I will be your new mentor I have a wife named Padmé who now is currently pregnant. I am a powerful jedi." said Anakin.

"So what are these 'jedis'?" asked Naruto.

"Jedi's are the most powerful people you could meet. We get lightsabers and if you are a jedi they are blue, green, or purple,but if you go on the sith side, you get red." said Anakin.

"Sounds cool, where do I sign up?" asked Naruto.

"You already did young Naruto, congratulations young Naruto." said Anakin.

"Coooool!!!" said Naruto. "Now how do I work it?" asked Naruto.

"Hold down the button like this." said Anakin while showing him.

Naruto did as he was told and when his lightsaber glew it was a yellow color.

"Yellow!?" said Anakin.

"Wow this is AWESOME!" shouted Naruto.

"Common training starts now." said Anakin.

**After Training:**

It only took Naruto a couple of hours to get a handle on the lightsaber but he got it.  
Now he was returning to the Jedi Council

BUT I LEAVE U THERE!!!

**End Chapter 1**

me: well plz tell me what you thought of chapter1 and I will DEFINATLY continue to make it better and work on ch2 cuz I love the movie and the show!!!

Byez for now!!!

SailorB


	2. Chapter 2:Anakins Deal Meeting Palamina

**_Naruto visits the Star Wars World!_**

**Chapter2: Anakins Deal/ Meeting Palamina/ The defeat of Grievous**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto nor SW3 but I love both and I hope the story goes well :) sorry for grammer mistakes!**_

**In Council Room:**

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor." said Anakin

"Yes, Anakin! Come closer. I have good news. Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system." said Palpatine.

"At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war." said Anakin

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far … but, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing." said Palpatine

"They try." said Anakin

"Come sit Anakin!" said Palpatine.

Anakin took a seat next to him and they began talking again

"Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will." said Palpatine.

"I'm not sure I understand." said Anakin.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council want control of the Republic . . . they're planning to betray me." said Palpatine

"I don't think . . . " began Anakin

"Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?" said Palpatine

"I know they don't trust you . . . " said Anakin.

"Or the Senate . . . or the Republic . . . or democracy for that matter." said Palpatine.

FFW:

"Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." said Palpatine in his old icky form

"I will do whatever you ask." said Anakin

"Good." said Palpatine.

"Just help me save her life." said Anakin.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret." said Palpatine

"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith" said Anakin.

"Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader." said Palpatine.

"Thank you my Master." said Anakin.

**With Naruto and Obi-wan:**

"Get the East side Naruto! I'll go search for Grievous!" shouted Obi-wan.

"YES MASTER OBI-WAN!" shouted Naruto.

"R-2 R-2 do you read me?" said Naruto.

"dweep weep weep woo" said R-2.

"R-2 I need backup call in the teams!" said Naruto.

"Dweep weep weep woo" said R-2 while flying off.

"Oh look a furry fuzball!" said Naruto.

"ARGH!!!!" roared the fuzball.  
(me: you all better know who this is...)

"Chewbacca!" said a girl in a uniform.

"ARGH!!!" said the wookiee.

"Who're you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Palamina! Im a Jedi!" she said with a smile. (shes mi character)

"LOOK OUT BEHIND---" began Naruto but was interrupted by Palamina killing it.

**Name: Palamina Rhodarez(Pal-ah-mina) (Road-air-ez)  
Heritage: Jedi  
relatives: Obi-wan's cousin  
age: 29  
works: for the teams fighting Grievous- when that is over she fights on the ship  
skills: great senses and great fighting skills, best at aiming with lightsabers  
She vows never to go against the Jedi even if her life depended on it!  
Friends: Anakin, Mace, Padme, Yoda(her trainer), Obi-wan(duh they're related), R-2, CP-3o, and the council (except Palpatine- she knew he was evil)**

"So kid what is your name?" asked Palamina.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto while fighting the clones.

"Palamina Rhodarez, I am Obi-wan's cousin, I take it you know him because I smell him all over you." said Palamina.

"COOL! YOU'RE RELATED TO MY MASTER!" screamed Naruto.

"Yupp only Im the better fighter!" said Palamina.

"Well we were both trained by the same master!" said a voice.

"COUSIN OBI-WAN!" shouted Palamina.

"Cousin Palamina you look beautiful!" said Obi-wan.

"Okay Okay Im feeling the love but what happened with Grievous?" asked Naruto.

"It was the bloodiest battle I ever faced!" began Obi-wan.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Feel what?" asked Naruto.

"I smell it Obi...hes done it!" said Palamina.

"NO!" shouted Obi-wan.

"I also smell blood...NO! He didnt!" shouted Palamina.

"What Pal?" asked Obi-wan.

"H-he killed Mace." said Palamina.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Naruto.

"You see my cousin Palamina here has great abilities...she has the ability to smell from galaxies farther away." said Obi-wan

"Oh..." said Naruto.

"C'mon we must act quickly if we want to save Padme!" said Obi-wan.

**END CHAPTER2**

**Me: oooo! this was a VERY good chapter! And Palamina is now mi fav character! And it took me like forever fast forwarding and rewinding all the lines with Palpatine and Anakin! Thank you **'The Dragon Blood Guard' **for mi 1st review :) I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! plz onli send me gud reviews thank you!**

**SailorB**


End file.
